Drinkin' Buddies
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Une petite conversation entre deux amis. OS.


**DISCLAIMER : **Comme d'habitude, Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. J'ai juste empruntés ses personnages parce que je les aime d'amour, m'voyez ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Drinkin' Buddies**

Les bavardages allaient bon train dans ce petit bar du Capitole. Depuis la fin de la rébellion, il y avait maintenant un an, une réunion prenait place au Capitole tous les mois entre les représentants de chaque Districts et la Présidente Paylor.

Les représentants en question avaient été élus et pour le District 12, Haymitch Abernathy avait été choisi. Bien sûr, aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, il restait la loque, le vestige de vainqueur alcoolique. Mais pour d'autres, il était l'un des responsables de la rébellion, grâce auquel le Geai Moqueur avait pu entrer en scène.

Inutile de dire que cela n'enchantait pas beaucoup l'ancien mentor, qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre le temps qui lui restait en paix. Mais il n'aurait décemment pas pu refuser cet "honneur". Saisissez l'ironie du propos…

Mais dans ce calvaire, il n'était pas tout seul : Johanna Mason, représentante du District 7, était assise à côté de lui, un verre à la main. Elle aussi, n'était pas vraiment enchantée, surtout après ce qu'elle avait enduré au Capitole après s'être faite « ramassée » dans l'arène avec Peeta et Enobaria. Sa phobie de l'eau due à ses tortures ne la quitterait jamais vraiment.

« Et encore une réunion barbante d'achevée. »

Bien sûr, elle ne le remplacerait pas, mais Haymitch avait trouvé en Johanna une bonne compagne de bouteille, à l'instar de son vieil ami Chaff, qui avait perdu la vie lors de l'Expiation. Elle était différente, mais ils avaient trouvé un rythme depuis ces quelques mois. Après la réunion, ils fuyaient presque la salle pour aller au bar avant de retourner dans leurs districts respectifs. Ils buvaient jusqu'à plus soif et ma foi, ils rigolaient bien.

Surtout vers deux heures du matin, lorsqu'ils étaient à peu près certains que tous les autres étaient déjà allé se coucher.

« On fait comme d'habitude ? » Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire en coin. Puis Johanna saisit son téléphone mais s'arrêta avant de composer le fameux numéro. « Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on change de cible pour une fois ? »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des canulars téléphoniques, une fois bien bourrés. Très mature, n'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, jusqu'à présent, leur cible favorite avait été Beetee, aussi surnommé Volts et représentant du District 3. Mais à force, il avait fini par comprendre et coupait son téléphone chaque soirée de ce genre.

« Et qui alors ? Ta _chère amie_ Enobaria ? » Demanda Haymitch tout en levant un sourcil.

Johanna se renfrogna. Haymitch avait touché un point sensible. L'ex-mentor du District 2, aussi représentante et elle avaient toujours des relations assez… Tendues. Et franchement, même si ennuyer cette femme aux dents de requin était un bonheur sans nom pour Johanna, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire à elle ce soir. Néanmoins, elle finit par sourire d'une façon pleine de sous-entendus, ce qui fila des frissons à Haymitch. Quelle énormité allait-elle sortir ?

« Et pourquoi pas ton amoureuse du Capitole ? »

Pourquoi le sentait-il venir ? « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », grommela-t-il tout en finissant son verre cul sec.

« Oh allez. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Sérieusement, vous avez quel âge ? On dirait des gosses qui cherchent à se cacher de leurs parents. Elle, vu la prude que c'est, ça passe encore, mais _toi_… »

Haymitch sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis soupira. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Johanna. Parler de l'ancienne hôtesse avait le don de lui filer la migraine. Un peu comme la voix de ladite ancienne hôtesse, d'ailleurs, surtout lorsqu'elle babillait à propos de ses plannings, d'acajou ou d'autres choses totalement dénuées d'intérêt pour l'ancien mentor. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si la demoiselle du District Sept avait totalement tort.

« Je parie que tu as juste peur d'Enobaria, Mason. En même temps, c'est vrai que ses dents sont impressionnantes… »

La tentative de changement de cap ne fonctionna qu'un quart de seconde. Défier Johanna semblait une bonne idée, mais il est vrai qu'en tant que tribut sortie victorieuse, elle n'était pas franchement sotte.

« Je suis sûre que les dents, ou du moins les lèvres d'Effie sont allées à _certains endroits_. N'est-ce pas ? Et ce ne sont pas les seules… Des piqûres d'insecte. C'est ce qu'elle a répondu quand Annie lui a demandé… Un sacré _gros_ insecte, si tu veux mon avis. »

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en repensant à la scène. A ce moment-là, elle était en pleine discussion – confrontation – avec sa _chère amie_ du District Deux, et n'avait pas cherché à intervenir, mais ça lui avait bien plu.

Son regard était planté dans celui d'un Haymitch totalement blasé, sourcil haussé. « Tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ? »

« T'as tout pigé, mon gars. » La soirée allait sans doute être plus longue que prévue. Mais au moins, cela bousculait un peu les habitudes.


End file.
